In the Beginning
by LivingCorpse
Summary: So, I'm just editing the summary. This is gonna be likely 40 Wammy's-esqu MattxMello stories. Some, funny, romancey, angsty, ya never know. Just R&R. T for cussing and I'll probably throw in a lemon, when I get better at them. Edited title.
1. Don't Take Mello's Chocolate!

**Disclaimer:If i owned Death Note i wouldnt be writing on here, now would i?**

Matt stared at the chocolate bar in wonder, while Mello stood on the other side of their shared dorm at Wammy's in a fighting stance, ready to defend his chocolate bar from anyone who dared to eat it but him.

"Mail Jeevas, I swear, if you even poke that with your tounge I will wring your neck with my fingernails,"Mello threatened.

Matt smirked deviously, moving the chocolate closer to his waiting tounge. The truth was, he didn't care for chocolate at all, he just wanted to see what his best friend would do in a situation like this. He knew that this probably wasn't worth risking his life, but, hey, he was bored.

"I bet your chocolate tastes amazing,"Matt said in a teasing tone. He was going to get as much fun out of this as Mello allowed.

He brought the chocolate closer to his lips, and, before he knew it, Mello was straddling him.

"Give me the chocolate!"he yelled at Matt, the look of the devil in his eys. This was getting very bad for Matt, very fast.

"Make me."

Mello looked shocked for a minute, then smiled a smile so wicked it'd put the devil out of business.

"O-okay, if you say so Matty,"he sing-songed.

Dropping the chocolate bar, he bent over and pressed his lips to the red-heads. Said red-head almost died from shock, then realized what was going on and quickly began kissing back.

Mello licked and bit at the other boy's bottom lip until he opened his mouth, letting Mello slip his tounge in.

Naturally, Matt tasted like smoke but there was something else... Hehe, a monster._** I**** could get used to this taste**_, Mello thought, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Matt hesitantly pulled away when he couldn't breath anymore, only to find Mello smirking his ass off.

"And that, my Matty, is what happens when you take my chocolate,"he said, getting up and walking out the door.

_**Note to self: Take Mello's chocolate more often**_, Matt thought to himself, blushing fiercely.


	2. Glomping Mello

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Death Note so if ur waiting for that to happen...leave**

**Matt:6**

**Mello:7**

Mello walked around the large building of Wammy's orphanage, alone for once. He was used to having his best friend, Matt, with him at all times. They hadn't been friends that long, in fact, he hated Matt when they first met because Matt had called him a girl, but they got over it and were now inseperable.

Hmmmm... Where's Matty, the little blonde thought to himself. He missed the red-head.

As Mello was walking, something ran behind him and hugged him awkwardly. The thing gripped the front of Mello's shirt.

"Gah!"Mello called into the air. He twisted around to see the figure, no the Matt. The tiny gamer was hugging him and smiling gleefully.

"Mels, Mels! Guess what!"he called in a high-pitched scream, clawing at Mello's black long-sleeve.

"What, Matty,"Mello asked, rolling his eyes.

"I beat Mario!"the little boy screeched.

Mello just dropped his head and rolled his eyes.


	3. Why We Love Parks and Saturdays

Matt and Mello sat in their shared dorm at Wammy's. Matt was playing Zelda for the thousandth time and Mello was reading Shakespeare. They had been doing this for hours and Mello was getting bored. Really bored... So bored, he might start ripping out his hair any second now if he didn't escape the enclosed dorm.

He snapped his book shut and waited for his best friend to look at him. When this didn't happen, he cleared his throat. He was losing patience with the red-head. The damn boy was probably too wrapped up in finding somthing for whatever or whoever.

"Matt!"the impatient blonde screamed.

The gamer, used to Mello's scream by now(A/N Not the perverted way... Yet...), merely paused his game and looked at Mello.

"What? I was about to finish the game."

Mello stared. He knew Matt had started a fresh game two hours ago, how could he get through the game that fast. He shook his head, clearing it of any distractions, and looked seriously at Matt.

"Let's go outside."

They stared at each other for a minute before Matt broke out in hysterics.

"Geez, Mels, we've been friends for, what, seven years now? You should know by now that I don't go outside,"he said between fits of laughter. The idea of Mello actualy suggesting that was downright hilarious.

Mello sighed, could his friend take anything seriously?

"I'm not kidding, get up and get your ass oustide. Now."

Matt shook his head dismissively and went back to his game. He had barely bent his head down before Mello had the black DS in his hands, holding it above his head. Matt reached up with an eager look in his eyes.

"Mells! Give it back!"he screeched.

Mello shook his head, cut off the device, and sat on it.

"You, young man, can have this back when you go outside with me,"he said, smirking. He won again.

Matt sighed heavily before getting up and walking out the door, grumbling about how he was only one year younger than Mello and how the game hadn't been saved. Mello chuckled at the sight of it, thinking about how adorable Matt could be at times.

Wait, adorable? Where had that come from? He stoppe din his tracks and immediately erased the thought from his mental files, holding all important information.

He hadn't realized how long he had been standing there because when he got to the doors leading in and out of Wammy's, Matt was standing there with his arms crossed and a cute pout on his lips.

"Okay, dad, what are we gonna do now that we're outside,"he asked, opening the doors.

"We're not outside yet, smartass,"Mello retorted.

Matt stared at his position and stepped one foot over the threshold, arms still crossed and lips still pouting.

He looks so cute, Mello thought. Damn, there were the weird descriptions of his very male best friend again.

"Ya know when I said outside, I meant all the way out the door, Matty."

Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head. Mello heaved a sigh and moved to Matt. The red-head had his feet frimly planted in the threshold. Mello picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"No, Mels! The light burns!"

Mello chuckled.

"You're over reacting. The clouds are covering the sun, it's not bright out at all."

Matt had given up hitting Mello's shoulder, a very bad attempt at getting Mello to put him down.

Sniffling, the boy said,"Well, it is to me... Hey where are we going anyway?"

Mello hadn't realized he was still carrying the boy and looked around. For the smallest of seconds, he caught a look at Matt's stunning face. His vibrant red hair framed his pale skin perfectly, and the goggles were on his head so Mello got to see Matt's shining emerald eyes.

You could see all of Matt's emotions just by looking at his eyes, all the pain, the happiness, the sadness, even the boredom. They made stars look like ash. Mello would give anything to be abl to look in those eyes all day, everyday.

He continued his search, trying to ignore the vary vulnerable Matt on his back, and found the swing set.

"There,"he said, pointing.

He put Matt in his arms bridal-style and began running towards the swing set. Matt was very light, he noted. Damn, does he eat, he asked himself.

He put Matt down as they approached, forcing him to walk. That was something Matt didn't necissarily like doing. He grumbled as he got on the swing and Mello laughed at him.

"It wasn't a far walk, Matty,"he giggled. He immediately stopped when Matt began to glare, something he only did to characters on his video games. He felt an urget o glomp the angered red at the moment.

"Sorry,"he mumbled.

Matt shrugged, hopping on a swing. Mello did the same and they swung for a little while before Matt got tired and jumped off, almost breaking his leg when he landed. Mello skidded to stop and ran after Matt as the 14 year old got on a slide. He stopped at the entrance and Mello took that moment to sit behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's wist. The other didn't think anything of it because they used to do that when they were younger, but for the blonde it was more than just reliving a memory.

They slid down, laughing the whole time. Matt sat criss-cross in the sand a a few yards from the slide and Mello ran to him, trying to scare him(the gamer's back was facing away from him). When he got 1 foot away, Matt switched positions so Mello would trip over him, and that's exactly what he did.

Mello let out a little shriek, but Matt held out his arms and caught the flushed blonde. Matt laughed as the chocolate-addict held onto his shoulders for dear life, afraid that he was still falling.

After he realized what he was doing, he let go of Matt's shoulderes and settler for just sitting in his lap. This didn't bother the smoker at all, he truthfully liked the closeness. He'd never been this close to anyone as he had with Mello and he didn't want to give that up.

They sat like that until the sun started setting. Finally, Mello snapped and pressed his lips to Matt's. Thy moved their lips together as if they had done it millions of times.

And so, the new couple sat together kissing as the sun set. After that, they visited the park every Saturday, they day they had first kissed.  
> <p>


	4. Happy Birthday, Matt

Matt woke up at roughly 8 in the morning, grumbling about how bright it was what with one sliver of light flowing through the curtains. He didn't realoize the date immediately, his birthday was never anything important to him.

He sat up and looked aorund, expecting to see his roomate/best friend, Mello, in the bed beside his. When he wasn't, he got up to look for him. Matt walked around the small dorm, pulling a hand through his mused hair, wondering where the blonde was.

Looking aorund, he saw the bathroom light on and the door cracked. If he's peeing, then why would he have the door open? he asked himself. He opened the door, only to find Mello asleep in the bath tub.

Matt laughed outloud, causing Mello to stir and wake up. Said boy looked around with a confused look and screamed, "Why am I in the bathroom!"

Matt shook his head and held his sides, still laughing. God, he wished he would wake up like this more often. He helped his friend out of the tub, having so many sarcastic comments in mind but valuing his life too much to say them.

"Mells, what were you doing in the bath tub? Did you get drunk last night or something? You're ten, you shouldn't be drinking,"he finally cracked. Mello glared at him from where he was sitting on his bed, trying to read the book he had in his hands.

Mello almost spazzed when he remembered today was his best friend's ninth birthday. He looked over at the red-head who had already started his obsessive gaming and probably didn't recognize the date.

"Matty, do you know what today is?"Mello asked innocently, trying to get the other to realize.

"Uuuh, the first of February,"he said, still playing. When he realized what he had said, his head snapped up.

Mello smirked, glad his friend wasn't a total idiot. He jumped up and sat beside Matt.

"So, wacha wanna do today? Anything you want, I don't care,"he said, trying to make the day good for his best friend.

Matt shrugged. "Nothing really comes to mind right now. Maybe later."

Mello grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. Matt just cheuckled and continued his game.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mello had held a grudge about his young friends' decision all day, and it only got bigger when Matt said he didn't want presents or anything. Mello had decided to leave him be, they spent the day together, just doing different things.<p>

Matt played videog ames and Mello read or studied. As they walked back from dinner in the cafeteria, Matt made a request.

"Let's watch some scary movies. That's all I want."

Mello nodded and tried to stay strong, he really didn't like scary movies but owuld put up with a few, just for tonight. They got in the room and Matt chose a movie called "Black Christmas".

Mello sat on the floor in fornt of the T.V. screen with pillows and blankets around him. Matt finished setting it up and settled down with a blanket and pillow.

Half way through the movie, Mello had gotten tired of hiding his fear and hid his eyes in the blanket. Matt glanced at his friend and moved a little closer, trying to offer a comforting presence to help Mello's fear.

A few minutes later, Mello yelped as a man ate baked skin. He moved next to Matt and burried his head in the younger boy's chest, highly embarassed that someone younger than him could take this.

Poor Mello, Matt thought as the oler boy snuggled somehow deeper into his chest. By the end of the movie, Mello had practically molded ht etwo together. They sat snuggled together for ten minutes after the movie, Mello not wanting to look up or leave the warmth Matt was radiating.

"Mells, it's okay,"Matt said reassuringly.

Only then did Mello look up, making sure he and Mattw ere fine. He nodded and dashed to get a chocolate bar.

"I'm sorry I madde you watch it,"Matt said, looking down.

Mello shook his head.

"It's fine. Honestly, other than all of the blood and killing, it wasn't so bad." He smiled at Matt, trying to make the small boy feel better. "Well, goodnight,"he said, standing up.

As Mello was about to leave, he saw the enormously guilty and pained expression on Matt's face. Sighing, he turned around he hugged the younger one tightly. "Happy birthday, Matty,"he whispered in the other's ear.

Matt sighed, grabbed some blankets, and layed down in his bed. Only when Matt cut out the lights n their room did Mello get scared. Any squeak of a floor board, and whisper of wind, and brush of the leaves on the window set his hair on end and his mind racing.

After an hour, he was scared out of his wits. He heard Matt's uneven breathing, signaling the other was still asleep, and decided to get up. Quietly, he stalked ovedr to where Matt lay and tapped the other on the shoulder.

When Matt turned around on his side Mello asked, "Matty, can I sleep here? Just for tonight."

Matt nodded and made room for the other, thinking he'd want to be as far away from him as possible. He was shocked when Mello cuddled upto his thin chest and locked their legs together. Matt wrapped his arms around the other's waist and quickly fell asleep, thinking of how much he liked his birthday this year.


	5. The Fourth of July

**Disclaimer: I'll be posting a lot of stories for the holidays now, don't as k why, and becasue I rock at titles, the title will just be the name of the holiday probably...**

"Matt, just put on the shirt."

Matt shook his head, persistant bastard. Sigh, I love him anyway.

"Please, Matty, for me?" I put on the closest thing I have to puppy-dog eyes(Matt wins, his puppy-dog eyes are the cutest damn things I've ever seen.)and hoped for the best. He shook his head again, and my only thought was '_Damn, he's fuckin' lucky he's my boyfriend.'_

"Why," I whined.

Matt sighed and put down his video game.

"Mells, I love you and I love stripes, but, really, an American flag shirt? The Fourth of July isn't that big of a deal."

Touche, my friend, touche.

"But, Matty, you'll look adorable in it."

Matt scoffed. "What happened to 'Oh, my amazing Matt, you look wonderful in anything!' ?"

I glared, he was pulling the guilt/flashback card. I put one hand on my hip and held up the index finger to the other(Wow, when had I become so damn gay?)

"First of all, I said you always look good, and second of all, if you don't put this shirt on right fucking now, I will tickle you until you bleed." Yup, the great Matt is ticklish, keep that in mind.

"Love you, too..." he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and ribs area, well, as best as he could without looking like L, all hunch back and what knot.

I growled and tackled him on the bed, straddling his hips. He gasped as I started kissing his neck and collar bone roughly, lifting up his shirt so I could tickle him.

He tried to move his hips, which wasn't helping my lower regions, and push me off until I put a hand on his stomach to stop the squirming. Sorry babe, gaming and smooking doesn't give you muscles.

Finally giving up, he locked his arms around my waist and positioned his head so we could kiss. And kiss we did.

Forgetting tickling, I wrapped my fingers in his unaturally red hair of his(Don't ask if he dyed it before, you get slapped... Hard.)as he bit my lip, asking for entrance. I hesitated, just to tease him, which didn't go down very well. Why the hell did I think it would, I don't have a fucking clue.

He, not very gentley, forced his tounge in my mouth and begun tasting me. Personlly, I think the only reason the guy doesn't eat chocolate is becasue he tastes enough of me so he doesn't have to.

After we were done with our make out session/ one-sided tickle fight(Tickle attack, then?)I looked at him, smoldering my eyes.

"Will you wear it now?" I asked in the sexiest voice I had, the one that made Roger let me off the hook for starting a food fight, might I add. Yep, I'm that skilled.

Matt hesitated, if that bastard says no...

"Nuh-uh," he said, shaking his head like a cute child. A cute, incredibley annoying, insanely stubborn child!

Cuteness aside, I was ready to fucking combust. I roughly pulled his striped shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Reaching, around I grabbed the other shirt and pulled it over his head. Thank God for wide collars.

I laughed as he pushed me off of him and stood, adjusting the shirt. It was striped blue and white, all except a red and white heart at the bottom.

He huffed and crossed his arms, damn he's a childish fourteen year-old. Oh well, he's a good kisser. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Was that so bad?" I asked in a sweet and innocent voice. Yeah, becasue I'm innocent.

"Well, honestly, I was having fun sticking my tounge down your throat until you forced me into this," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and laced our fingers together.

"Come on, they're starting the fire works. Oh, and I was having fun with your tounge down my throat, too."

Matt blushed as we walked out the dorm.


	6. Clingy

Matt and I sat in our little boring dorm in Wammy's. I was bored as hell right now and Matt was just playing his stupid video games. How does he play those all the time, don't they get boring? We may have been together for two years now, and best friends before that, but he will always be a mystery to me.

"Matt?"

"Mmm..."

I wanted to scream "Get the hell off your fucking video game and get outside with me right now, bastard!" but there was no point, seeing as how he wouldn't hear.

I grabbed a chocolate bar and bit off a piece. "Matt."

"I said 'What?' Didn't you hear me?"

I sighed. "No, Matty, you said 'Mmm.'"

He paused his game. "Okay, what?"

Damn, thanks for the love.

"Come outside with me." It was more of a demand rather than a request at this point.

"But it's hot! And I'm almost done with this boss level," he whined.

I stood. "Fine, I'll go by myself," I said, getting up. Before I had taken one step, Matt had jumped up and grabbed me from around the waist, holding me captive.

"Then come outside," I sing-songed.

Five minutes later, he was still holding onto my waist and contemplating the choices. Damn, was it that hard to make a decision?

"Fine," he mumbled, standing. It seemed that if we were going outside, we were doing it holding hands because he grabbed my hand in a death-grip. That's what I get for having the clingiest boyfriend in the entire fucking world. 


	7. Happy Birthday, Mello

Mihael Keehl woke up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring intently at him. He slapped the striped shoulder that they belonged to and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Mello!" Matt practically screamed, hugging the tired blonde. Said blonde lightly patted the other's back without much enthusiasm. "Thanks."

Grudgingly, his birthday was on a Thursday, unlike Matt's recent one that had been on a Saturday. Both boys got dressed and walked to the cafeteria for some breakfast before their classes.

"What do you want?" Matt asked when they got to their tables. Mello looked at him confused. "It's your birthday and, since I didn't get you a present, I thought I'd help you out today," he explained sweetly.

"Chocolate muffin." Matt nodded before walking to the various foods. Mello didn't care about the present, he was just shocked that Matt would do that. Besides, Mello ordered him around enough as it was. Matt returned with their food and they ate in silence.

It seemed that he had done something right prior to today becasue school wasn't so bad. He got the chance to show Near up a few times, got a 100 on a test, and even Roger didn't seem so bloody annoying.

Later that night, Mello and Matt were in their room, Mello reading and Matt playing Zelda, when the red-head paused his game and pulled something out of the drawer of his bed-side table.

He almost hesitantly walked to the blonde and put his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes." And Mello slowly did. Matt stepped forward and tried to place something on the desk. Mello chuckled as the noise of something toppling over and an almost inaudiable "Damn!" was heard.

Finally, Matt tapped Mello's shoulder and he opened his eyes, seeing to chocolate ones, obviously making an "11" on his desk. "What happened to 'no presents'?"

"Well, it was so I could suprise you more. I know they won't last two second when you get a hold of 'em, but I knew you'd like them..."

"Ahh. Well, thanks."

Matt smiled shyly and bent down, gentley putting his lips on Mello's cheek. Mello sat, stunned, when Matt pulled away, but quickly smiled and hugged the younger one. Matt hugged back and went to play Zelda once more, leaving Mello to read. But Mello didn't read. Instead, he thought about how that had deffinitely been his favorite birthday.


	8. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note... Not that i know of... Oh, and I don't own The Mortal Instruments series either...**

A seven year old Matt walked into his dorm sniffling, gaining the attention of an eight year old Mello who was studying at his desk. He held his arms open and Matt quickly scuttled over, sitting on the other's lap. Matt and Mello were only one year apart in age, but Matt had always been the lighter of the two. Mello wrapped his arms around the other before saying, "What's wrong, Matty?" Matt sniffled once more.

"Some of the older kids were making fun of me and my goggles."

Mello growled, thinking of ways to torture whoever did this to his best friend. 'Who was it?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Jace and Alex..."

Mello nodded and let the other one cuddle into him for a little while longer.  
>~~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Matt sat on his bed, playing Sonic Rush, when Mello walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

"I beat those guys up."

Mello had aproximately two seconds to breath before Matt knocked him on the ground with the force of one of his bear-hugs.

**A/N: So, for anyone who noticed where I got the names of Jace and Alex from, GOOD JOB!*gives strawberry* For those of you who didn't, they're two of the main characteres from The Mortal Instruments series. I forget who it's by, but it's amazing You really should read it, if you haven't already.**


	9. FRIENDS vs BEST FRIENDS

**FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.**  
>Matt, the ever-intensive gamer he is, was walking down the hall, trying to beat a boss, and tripped. Linda, who was standing not too far away, ran over and helped him, asking if he was okay.<p>

**BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, stupid?"**  
>Matt grumbled to himself as he trecked outside next to Mello who happened to have his D.S. Of course looking at your feet when you walk isn't good, but when you add goggles and Matt, it's worse. Which is exactly why he fell flat on his face after tripping over a pebble. Mello turned around and laughed. "Walk much?" he called. Matt glared.<p>

**FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda.**  
>Linda looked at Matt and held out a dollar. "Want a soda, Matt?" Matt shook his head. "Thanks."<p>

**BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.**  
>No one like getting soda dumped on them, but whne it's Matt and he's about to beat whatever ga,e he happens to be playing, there's a new meaning. Mello knew that, but dumped the poor Mountain Dew on Matt's head anyway. When Matt looked ready to kill, he simply shrugged and took a bite of his chocolate bar.<p>

**FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.**  
>Matt tried to shield himself form the rain with his vest when Linda came up to him and handed him an umbrella. "Phew, thanks Linda." "Welcome!"<p>

**BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run. bitch, RUN!"**  
>Mello ran past Matt, swiftly snatching the other's umbrella. "Run, bitch, RUN!" he called after the infuriated redhead.<p>

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**  
>Linda stared at the extra cheese stick Matt had, not asking for it. Matt figured she didn't want it, so he didn't ask.<p>

**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you're always thirsty.**  
>Mello ran up to Matt and yelled, "Hey, Matty!" before picking up the water bottle Matt got and chugging the rest of it.<p>

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**  
>"Hey Matt, thanks for letting me borrow your notes," Linda said, giving back the paper. "Any time."<p>

**BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**  
>When Matt asked Mello for his D.S. back, all Mello did was pull out a napkin and said, "My bad, here's a napkin." Matt put that napkin to good use.<p> 


End file.
